


Toutes les femmes de sa vie

by Samantha_Black



Series: Dans la famille Connelly-Flint [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Jonas Flint a rencontré beaucoup de femmes au cours de sa vie mais toutes n'ont pas eu l'importance de celles qui habitent les pages de cette histoire.





	1. Avalon Flint

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Je ne touche donc pas une seule mornille pour mes écrits.

Aux yeux du petit Jonas, sa maman est une héroïne. Sa mère est la plus belle et la meilleure de toutes les mamans. Le petit garçon n'a que six ans mais il sait qu'aucune autre femme ne pourra jamais la surpasser, pas même Ms Bones, son institutrice.   
  
Le petit garçon est dans son lit et attend comme tous les soirs que sa mère vienne lui lire une histoire. Il l'entend fermer la porte de la chambre d'Alexander. Leur papa n'est pas là ce soir. Il les a appelés avant le dîner pour leur souhaiter « bonne nuit ». Son papa est joueur de Quidditch et il a un match ce soir. Il est capitaine ce qui veut dire qu'il commande tous les autres joueurs. Son père est son héros aussi.   
  
Sa maman pénètre dans sa chambre et sourit en le voyant. Elle s'assied près de lui et récupère le livre de contes sur l'étagère. Ce sont des histoires de moldus avec des princesses et des dragons et Jonas adore les entendre.  
  
Sa maman joue bien mieux la comédie que son papa. Elle fait les voix et mime parfois les événements. Jonas aime l'écouter lire. Ce soir, elle lui lit l'histoire d'une jeune fille prisonnière d'une bête immonde. Jonas frissonne et tremble en même temps que Belle. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement en comprenant que la bête n'est pas si méchante que ça. Belle finit par épouser la Bête et sa mère conclut l'histoire en disant :  
  
— C'est pour ça, mon chéri, qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.   
  
Elle lui ébouriffe doucement les cheveux avant de se baisser pour l'embrasser sur le front.  
  
— Un peu comme toi et papa, réplique l'enfant.  
— Comment ça ton papa et moi ?  
  
Son papa ne lui a jamais fait peur. Le garçonnet l'a toujours connu avec cette cicatrice qui lui traverse le côté gauche du visage. Il se rappelle de la réaction d'une de ses camarades de classe lorsqu'elle a vu son papa pour la première fois. Jonas n'a d'abord pas compris pourquoi elle hurlait mais le doigt pointé vers le visage de son papa a rapidement permis de répondre à ce questionnement.  
  
— Tu demandes ça à cause de la petite Lila ? demanda-t-elle en lui câlinant doucement les cheveux.  
  
Jonas hoche la tête. Sa maman soupire légèrement avant de lui sourire.  
  
— Il ne faut pas faire attention à ce genre de choses, mon chéri, explique-t-elle.  
  
Jonas aime sa voix. Elle est douce et le réconforte dès qu'il l'entend.  
  
— Ton papa a eu cette cicatrice en se battant contre un grand méchant. Et tu sais comment il s'appelle ce méchant ?  
— Voldemort ?  
— C'est ça mon chéri. Ton papa s'est battu pour protéger notre famille et c'est comme ça qu'il l'a eue. Cette cicatrice est là pour nous rappeler à quel point ton papa est courageux et à quel point il nous aime, explique-t-elle. Mais toi tu sais tout ça et les autres non. C'est pour ça que Lila a eu peur.  
— Donc… Donc si j'lui dis tout ça elle aura plus peur ?   
  
Le garçonnet sent l'espoir envahir son petit cœur. Il n'aime pas que ses camarades aient peur de son père. Ils veut qu'il le voit comme le héros qu'il est.  
  
— Non, elle n'aura plus peur.  
  
Jonas hoche la tête. Il ira la voir, Lila doit savoir que son père n'est pas monstrueux. Le sourire de sa mère se fait plus large alors qu'elle se penche pour déposer un baiser sur son front.  
  
— Maintenant, il faut aller dormir, mon lapin, souffle-t-elle.  
  
Le garçonnet passe ses bras autour de son cou et dépose un baiser baveux sur sa joue. Sa mère se laisse faire tandis qu'il prolonge l'étreinte. Elle finit par se libérer plaisantant sur la force hors normes de son petit homme. L'enfant sourit.   
  
— Bonne nuit mon lapin, dit-elle avant de se lever.  
  
Jonas la suit du regard alors qu'elle se dirige vers la porte. Elle se tourne dans sa direction et lui fait un signe de la main avant d'éteindre le plafonnier. La porte grince alors qu'elle la ferme à moitié. La chambre de Jonas n'est plus éclairée que par la lumière venant du rez-de-chaussée. Le petit garçon ferme les yeux et le sommeil ne met que peu de temps avant de l'emporter  
  
Jonas aime sa maman. Dans ses yeux d'enfants, elle est une héroïne, son héroïne.


	2. Eurydice Flint

Jonas n'a jamais eu d'ambition. Il n'est pas courageux, n'a pas pas soif de savoir et n'a jamais été travailleur. S'il est à Poufsouffle, Jonas sait que c'est car il n'a sa place dans aucune autre maison. Il n'est pas même sûr d'avoir sa place dans celle-ci. Poufsouffle est connue pour accueillir ceux n'appartenant à aucune maison.  
  
Du coin de l’œil Jonas regarde sa sœur. Louis Weasley et elle se sont lancés dans une bataille d'eau et elle rit à gorge déployée. Elle a vingt-trois ans, un métier de rêve et des amis sur qui compter. Nikolaï, son ami de toujours, se glisse derrière elle et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit l'entraîne avec lui dans la piscine. Eurydice émerge. Son haut de maillot de bain s'est détaché et elle cache sa poitrine du mieux qu'elle peut tout en houspillant Nikolaï. Ce dernier rigole et lui fait remarquer que ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il la voit si peu vêtue. Il rit de plus bel lorsqu'elle lui donne une légère tape sur l'épaule.   
  
— Je vais t'aider, lâche-t-il en se plaçant derrière elle.  
  
Jonas le voit attraper les attaches du soutien gorge et les clipser. Il n'a que quinze ans et pourtant Jonas ne peut rater la manière dont Nikolaï regarde sa sœur. Ils sont sortis ensemble durant leur septième année. Une histoire qui n'a duré pas plus de six mois et a vite été rangée dans la case « souvenirs » par Eurydice mais cela n'est visiblement pas le cas de Nikolaï. Jonas ne peut s'empêcher de se demander comment sa sœur peut être aussi aveugle à ce qui l'entoure. Parfois, il pense qu'elle fait exprès, que cela rend les choses plus faciles pour elle.   
  
Sa sœur l'agace parfois, souvent même. Elle réussit tout avec une facilité déconcertante et est douée dans ce qu'elle fait. Jonas est un élève moyen dont le seul avantage est d'être joueur de Quidditch. Un joueur plutôt talentueux par ailleurs. Leur père, lui, est un grand joueur. Il a fait toute sa carrière chez les Faucons de Falmouth et est devenu depuis quelques années l'entraîneur de l'équipe.   
  
Tout ce que Jonas a toujours voulu c'est que ses parents soient fiers de lui. Il pense qu'ils le sont. Après tout, il est le premier et le seul de leurs enfants à faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Son père a semblé fou de joie en apprenant que pour sa cinquième année, Jonas allait devenir capitaine de l'équipe.  
  
Pourtant, Jonas a toujours cette sale impression de ne jamais être aussi bien que sa sœur. Cela fait des années qu'il sait qu'elle est la favorite de son père. Son aînée, sa fierté et surtout son unique fille.   
  
Eurydice est la fille de son père. C'est elle aussi qui lui ressemble le plus. Elle a ses yeux verts, la même forme de visage que lui et, pour couronner le tout, ils partagent une tache de naissance.  
  
Lui, à côté de ça, a tout pris du côté Connelly, du côté de sa mère. Sa grande-tante ne cesse de lui dire qu'il lui rappelle son défunt époux, Gordon. Et il est vrai que Jonas doit avouer qu'il ne ressemble définitivement pas à Marcus Flint. Son père est grand – gigantesque diraient certains – là où Jonas atteint difficilement le mètre soixante-dix. Eurydice a déjà tenté de le rassurer comme elle pouvait car, après tout, il n'a que quinze ans ; il a encore le temps de grandir. Pourtant, Jonas sait qu'à son âge, Alexander dépassait déjà le mètre quatre-vingt de plusieurs centimètres et il sait que lui n'aura jamais la carrure de son père. Il sera comme tous les Connelly pas forcément bien grand mais trapu. Même ses yeux, il a fallu qu'il les hérite du côté de sa mère, du côté Malefoy ce coup-ci.  
  
Jonas s'est déjà demandé plusieurs fois si Marcus était véritablement son père. Il n'a jamais posé la question. Il sait que cela le blesserait s'il le faisait et même sans ça, il ne peut croire que sa mère ait trompé son père.  
  
Eurydice partage aussi la passion du Quidditch de leur père et cela malgré son vertige. Pour elle, ce sport est l'une voire peut-être la chose plus importante dans sa vie.   
  
Jonas aussi adore le Quidditch mais il voit bien que son père ne le prend pas véritablement au sérieux. Pour lui, Jonas n'est encore qu'un enfant.  
  
Jonas aime sa sœur mais l'adolescent ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie à son égard. Aux yeux de leurs parents, elle est parfaite et lui ne cesse de se sentir diminuer. Il jette un coup dans la direction de son frère. Alexander est installé, comme lui, sur une chaise longue. Il lit un livre sans vraiment prêter attention à la scène qui se passe sous leurs yeux.  
  
Louis et Eurydice sont repartis dans leur bataille d'eau tandis que Nikolaï a, quant à lui, disparu. Eurydice tente de couler le meilleur ami de son frère sans y parvenir. Les corps se frôlent. Ils rient. Parfois, Jonas a l'impression sa sœur est loin d'être aussi mature qu'elle veut bien le faire croire. Elle s'excuse et sort de la piscine. Jonas fronce les sourcils en remarquant que Louis la suit du regard. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes mais cela est suffisant pour que le Poufsouffle comprenne.  
  
Louis Weasley a le béguin pour Eurydice. Jonas retient un rire amusé. L'idée qu'elle puisse être convoité par deux personnes aussi différentes que Nikolaï et Louis est particulièrement drôle.  
  
— Ça ne va pas, Jo ? demande sa sœur en s'installant à côté de lui. T'avais une sorte d'expression crispée, ajoute-t-elle en voyant son regard interrogatif.  
— Je vais très bien, répond-t-il en souriant.  
  
C'est un sourire amer. Jonas ne comprend pas pourquoi lui a autant de mal à trouver, ne serait-ce, qu'une fille pour l'embrasser alors qu'elle croule sous les prétendants.  
  
Le pouvoir d'attraction d'Eurydice est pour lui un mystère.


	3. Dahlia Davies

Dahlia Davies est jolie. Tous les élèves masculins en âge d'avoir une petite amie peuvent s'accorder là-dessus. Dahlia Davies est à Serdaigle aussi et fréquente assidûment la bibliothèque. Jonas n'a jamais été aussi appliqué que depuis qu'il l'a remarqué. Il y va dès qu'il a une heure de libre et même durant la pause déjeuner. Souvent, il s'installe à une table non loin d'elle et l'observe à la dérobée.   
  
Il se sent un peu stupide de ne pas oser l'aborder. Après tout, il est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Il n'est pas n'importe qui.   
  
Mais avec sa peau brune et ses yeux de biches, Dahlia l'impressionne. Il y a aussi le fait qu'elle est en septième année alors que lui n'est qu'un cinquième année. Il sait que les filles comme elle ne s'intéressent rarement voire jamais à des garçons plus jeunes.  
  
Jonas est moins subtile qu'il le pensait et ses amis ne mettent pas longtemps à comprendre son manège. Ils le charrient et l'encouragent à se lancer. Il n'a qu'à aller voir Alexander ou encore Louis Weasley. Ne sont-ils pas à Serdaigle ? Et dans la même année que Dahlia en plus ! Jonas rejette cette idée. S'il doit l'aborder, il le fera par lui-même et non pas par l'intermédiaire de son frère aîné ou du meilleur ami de ce dernier.  
  
Enfin… C'est ce qu'il se dit avant de finalement changer d'avis. Les mois passent et Jonas n'arrive toujours pas à trouver le courage de se lancer. Les vacances de Noël arrivent et avec celles-ci un retour dans le foyer familial. La veille de Noël, Eurydice est là, Alexander aussi ainsi que leurs cousins Connelly. Puis le vingt-six décembre, leur oncle Drago et sa famille viennent déjeuner chez eux.  
  
Il ne sait trop comment Jonas se retrouve seul avec son frère et son cousin, Scorpius. Ce dernier est dans son année mais à Serpentard et mis à part durant les réunions de famille, ils ne se parlent pas véritablement. Eurydice a disparu Merlin seul sait où et une fois de plus Drago et Avalon sont en train de discuter affaire autour du rôti.  
  
Les jeunes ennuyés par la discussion se sont éclipsés et sont désormais dans le jardin. Leur discussion est plus banale. Les sujets tournent autour des examens mais aussi de la reprise du Championnat de Quidditch. Scorpius fait aussi partie de l'équipe de sa maison mais n'en est pas capitaine.  
  
Finalement, sans que Jonas ne sache très bien comment ils en sont arrivés là. La conversation dérive sur les filles. Alexander est le plus bavard. Il parle de sa dernière petite amie, une Poufsouffle en septième année comme lui.  
  
— En parlant de ça ! Vous savez que Dahlia Davies est redevenue célibataire ?  
  
Jonas se retient de s'exclamer : « Car elle ne l'était pas ».  
  
— Elle aurait laissé tomber Finnigan peu avant les vacances de Noël, poursuit Alexander.  
  
Jonas a l'impression que son frère est devenu une espèce de commère et il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander où il pêche toutes ces informations.  
  
— Elle a essayé de se rapprocher de Louis mais il est pas très réceptif continue-t-il. Tout le monde sait qu'elle a le béguin pour lui depuis l'année dernière mais je crois pas qu'il soit très intéressé. Franchement, je comprends pas. Tout le monde voudrait sortir avec une fille comme elle, non ? T'en penses quoi, Jo ?  
  
Jonas lève les yeux vers son frère et remarque le sourire amusé qu'il arbore. Il sait. Jonas en est persuadé. Le jeune garçon essaye de la jouer cool et hausse les épaules avant de lâcher :  
  
— Elle est pas mal c'est vrai.  
— Pas mal ? Seulement ? Elle a une de ces paires de nichons ! s'exclame Alexander en faisant le geste.  
  
Jonas lance un regard surpris à son frère. Il se comporte de façon fort étrange depuis quelques temps et étale de manière peu discrète les fantasmes qu'il peut avoir sur la gent féminine. Jonas a l'habitude venant de ses amis mais pas d'Alexander.  
  
— Qui est-ce qui a une de ces paires de nichons ? questionne une voix derrière eux.  
  
Jonas sursaute ainsi que Scorpius et Alexander. Nikolaï, l'un des meilleurs amis d'Eurydice se trouve devant eux.  
  
— Dahlia Davies, réplique Alexander.  
— Connais pas. Elle est majeur ? plaisante Nikolaï.  
— Oui, elle l'est.  
— Faudra que tu me la présentes, dit-il en faisant un clin d’œil à Alexander. Di n'est pas avec vous ? S'étonne-t-il.  
  
Jonas se retient de pouffer. Forcément, il est là pour voir Eurydice. Le mec est plus dévoué qu'un labrador et bien entendu, sa sœur n'a pas la moindre idée que ses sentiments sont plus qu'amicaux.  
  
— Tu devrais aller voir les parents. Ils doivent savoir où elle est.  
  
Jonas le suit du regard alors qu'il se dirige vers la maison.  
  
— A votre avis, quand est-ce qu'ils vont finir par se remettre ensemble ces deux-là ? Demande Scorpius.  
  
Même Scorpius qui ne les fréquentent que très peu à remarquer qu'il se tramait quelque chose.  
  
— Hein ? questionne Alexander.  
— Nikolaï et Eurydice. Me dis pas que t'as pas capté qu'il est encore amoureux d'elle, Mr Commère ?  
—Premièrement, je suis pas une commère et deuxièmement, je peux t'assurer qu'Eurydice et Nikolaï ne se remettront jamais ensemble.  
  
Mon frère a cet air sûr de lui qu'il prend de plus en plus depuis un certain temps. Un sourire satisfait étire ses lèvres.  
  
— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
— Tu sais bien que quand Di a une idée dans la tête, elle ne l'a pas autre part. Et pour elle, Nikolaï et elle sont amis rien d'autre.  
  
Alexander ouvre la bouche pour poursuivre lorsque la porte de la maison grince dans leur dos. Nikolaï descend les marches du perron visiblement contrarié.  
  
— Alors ? demande Alexander.  
— Elle est pas là. Elle a dit à vos parents qu'elle était partie nous voir Teddy et moi sauf que… Eh bien, je suis là. Je vais voir si on s'est pas loupé à l'appart. A plus les gars !   
  
Sans rien ajouter, Nikolaï se dirige vers le portail de la propriété. Un sort empêche le transplanage à l'intérieur. Jonas a toujours apprécié Nikolaï. C'est un gars sympa et il est joueur professionnel.  
  
Les vacances de Noël se terminent et la famille se retrouve sur la voie 9¾. Même Eurydice est là et Jonas en est le premier étonné. Cela fait bien quatre ans que sa sœur ne les a plus accompagnés. Jonas se rappelle qu'elle est seulement venue une fois, le jour de sa première rentrée.  
  
Louis vient vers eux. Il est grand et dépasse la plupart des autres usagers de plusieurs centimètres. Il s'arrête devant eux et salue leurs parents puis Alexander, Jonas et enfin Eurydice. Jonas ne manque pas le regard qu'il lance à cette dernière. Ce crétin est toujours énamouré de sa sœur. Bien. Il n'ose pas imaginer la réaction de cette dernière si elle l'apprenait. Il imagine sa tête et ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer. Sa mère lui jette un regard curieux. Son père, à quelques mètres d'eux, est en train de signer des autographes. Une journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale pour la famille Flint.  
  
Jonas salue sa famille. Sa sœur l'enlace et le jeune garçon se demande ce qui peut bien lui arriver. Eurydice n'est pas connue pour ses démonstrations d'affection. Le sifflet retentit et Jonas se dépêche de suivre Alexander et Louis dans le train.   
  
— Tu veux venir avec nous ? questionne Alexander. Il y aura Dahlia Davies, ajoute-t-il en voyant Jonas hésité.  
— Je sais…  
— Par pitié Jonas ! Viens ! intervient Louis.   
— Louis ne la supporte plus, plaisante Alexander.  
— Elle a du mal à comprendre que je ne suis pas intéressé, réplique-t-il. Elle aime le Quidditch en plus. Je suis sûr que tu pourras lui faire la conversation.  
— Tu viens alors ?  
  
Jonas hoche la tête et Alexander sourit. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, le Serdaigle s'arrête devant un compartiment et ouvre la porte.   
  
— Salut tout le monde ! lance-t-il en pénétrant à l'intérieur.  
  
Jonas entend une multitude de voix répondre au salut de son frère. Louis arrête de marcher.  
  
— A toi l'honneur, dit-il en souriant.  
  
Jonas hoche la tête avant d'entrer à la suite d'Alexander. Son frère est en train de mettre sa valise dans le filet. Il la porte comme si elle ne pesait rien et Jonas devine qu'il a utilisé un sortilège. Tous les regards se tournent vers lui.  
  
— Mais ne serait-ce pas le petit Flint ! s'exclame Connor en riant.  
  
La blonde accrochée à son bras pouffe et Jonas sent le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il croise le regard de Dahlia qui lui offre un sourire plein de gentillesse. Toutefois, la jeune femme détourne rapidement son regard lorsqu'elle aperçoit Louis derrière lui.  
  
— Louis ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demande-t-elle.  
— Merlin ! Elle est lourde ta valise ! s'exclame Alexander détournant son attention.  
  
Il vient d'essayer de la soulever mais l'a presque aussitôt reposée. Le Serdaigle sort sa baguette.  
  
— Y a du monde, Louis ?  
  
Ce dernier jette un coup d’œil dans le couloir avant de dire à Alexander qu'il peut se lancer sans crainte. Son frère lève sa baguette et la bouge tout en murmurant la formule. Il range sa baguette dans sa poche avant de nouveau soulever la valise.  
  
— Ah c'est mieux ! lance-t-il avant de la mettre à côté de la sienne.  
  
Louis fait de même avec ses bagages. Le jeune homme s'installe près de la fenêtre et Jonas voit Dahlia essayer de se rapprocher de lui. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un mouvement dans sa direction le jeune Weasley demande à Jonas de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Jonas ne peut manquer la mine vexée qu'arbore Dahlia qui se décale malgré tout pour lui faire de la place.  
  
— Tu sais que Jonas est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle ? demande Louis à la jeune femme.  
— Cool, souffle-t-elle. Ça te plaît ?  
  
Jonas peut voir qu'elle n'est absolument pas intéressée et qu'elle pose la question uniquement par politesse.  
  
— Oui, je… J'aimerais devenir joueur professionnel plus tard, répond-t-il malgré tout. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?  
— Oh ! Je pensais entrer au Ministère.  
  
Elle n'a visiblement aucune envie d'approfondir la conversation. Jonas se sent extrêmement gêné. Il savait déjà que Dahlia a le béguin pour Louis mais ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi évident.  
  
— Et sinon Louis ! Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?  
— Parfaitement bien.   
— Ah oui ! Et tu as reçu quoi pour Noël ? questionne-t-elle.  
  
Jonas se demande comment elle peut garder cet air enjoué alors que Louis essaye visiblement de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas envie de lui parler.  
  
— Des trucs.  
— Quel genre de trucs ?  
  
Jonas entend Louis soupirer à côté de lui et l'adolescent tente vainement de se fondre dans le fauteuil. La conversation devient franchement gênante.  
  
— Des trucs, répète Louis visiblement agacé. Et toi Jonas ? On m'a dit que tes parents t'avaient offert le dernier Nimbus, c'est vrai ? questionne-t-il en se tournant vers ce dernier.  
— Oui. Je l'ai essayé c'est un très bon balai.  
— Un très bon balai vraiment ? Tu penses que ça va t'aider pour le match contre Gryffondor ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient une très bonne équipe cette année. Jordan est le meilleur gardien que Gryffondor a connu depuis des années et en plus ils ont trois cents points d'avance sur vous.  
— Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses au Quidditch, Louis ? interroge Dahlia étonnée.  
  
Même si la question l'agace quelque peu, Jonas ne peut qu'être lui aussi surpris par le soudain intérêt que porte Louis à ce noble sport.  
  
— Je m'y intéresse pas. Je m'informe c'est tout, réplique-t-il. Mais je suis sûr que tu as ta théorie sur le prochain gagnant de la coupe, Dahlia. Pourquoi tu n'en fais pas part à Jonas ?  
  
Le Poufsouffle est gêné. Il sait ce que Louis essaye de faire. Il voudrait que Dahlia et lui fassent connaissance mais ses tentatives des dernières minutes n'ont pas l'air d'avoir fonctionner, et Jonas ne pense pas que celle-ci aura plus de succès que les autres.  
  
— Je ne pense pas que mes théories fassent plaisir à Jonas, réplique Dahlia.  
— Pourquoi ? demande l'adolescent.  
— Car je ne pense pas que Poufsouffle remporte la coupe de Quidditch cette année, répond-elle honnête.  
— Ah bon ?   
— On est pourtant en tête avec Gryffondor, remarque-t-il.  
— En effet mais comme l'a dit Louis, Gryffondor a trois cent points d'avance sur vous et ils n'ont toujours pas jouer contre Serdaigle.   
— Et nous nous n'avons pas encore joué contre Serpentard. L'équipe de Serpentard est plutôt faible cette année, réplique Jonas.  
— Ils peuvent se refaire. A cause la blessure de Pucey, Lily Potter devrait entrer dans l'équipe en tant que titulaire et il paraît qu'elle est très douée. C'est vrai, Louis ?  
— J'en sais rien. Je pense que Jonas serait plus à même de te répondre, son cousin est dans l'équipe.  
— Ton cousin ? questionne-t-elle curieuse.  
— Scorpius Malefoy, répond Jonas.  
— Alexander et toi êtes cousins avec les Greengrass ?  
— Non avec les Malefoy. Notre mère est la sœur de son père, explique-t-il.  
  
Jonas est surpris qu'elle ne le sache pas. Après tant d'années, l'adolescent était persuadé que la communauté britannique sorcière dans son ensemble savait pour les liens reliant Avalon Flint et Drago Malefoy.  
  
— Je ne savais pas que Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy avait eu une fille.  
— C'est parce qu'ils n'en ont pas eue. Notre mère est la fille de Lucius Malefoy et de sa première petite amie.  
— Ah ! Désolée si je pose beaucoup de questions, dit-elle en souriant légèrement Donc Scorpius Malefoy t'en a parlé… de Lily ?  
— Ouais, c'est pas un mythe ! Elle est douée ! Après à voir ce qu'elle donne en vrai.  
  
La conversation se poursuit ainsi et, lorsque le Poudlard Express arrive en gare à Pré-au-Lard, quelques heures plus tard, Jonas constate qu'elle a arrêté de tenter de parler à Louis toutes les cinq minutes.   
  
Quelques jours après la rentrée, Jonas revoit Dahlia à la bibliothèque. Elle sourit en l'apercevant et l'invite à sa table. Ils parlent trop et Mrs Pince finit par les mettre à la porte. Plus tard dans la soirée, les amis de Jonas le charrient. L'adolescent est gêné mais joue malgré tout le jeu.   
  
Au fil des rencontres presque quotidienne, le Poufsouffle et la Serdaigle se rapprochent et un soir, alors qu'il la raccompagne à sa salle commune, suite à des révisions tardives, Jonas trouve le courage de se lancer. Ils trouvent non loin de l'entrée de la salle commune de Serdaigle et sont sur le point de se séparer quand Jonas comble la distance entre leur deux visage. Ses lèvres se posent sur celle de Dahlia pas plus de quelques secondes avant qu'il s'éloigne. L'adolescent ose à peine la regarder mais peut voir qu'elle semble surprise. Finalement, elle esquisse un sourire et ses joues deviennent roses.  
  
— A demain Jonas, dit-elle.  
  
Jonas pense que tout est fichu, qu'elle n'est pas intéressé par lui mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se maudire intérieurement de s'être lancé, Dahlia dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Celui-ci est plus appuyé que le dernier mais dure aussi bien trop peu de temps à ses yeux.  
  
Il n'a le temps pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que la Serdaigle a déjà disparu à l'angle du couloir quelques mètres plus loin. Jonas sourit largement.   
  
C'était son premier baiser et il l'a partagé avec la fille de ses rêves.


	4. Molly Weasley

La première fois que Jonas a rencontré Molly Weasley, il avait onze ans et faisait son entrée à Poudlard. Comme lui, la fillette avait été répartie à Poufsouffle et s'était installée à leur table. Il lui avait parlé un peu ainsi qu'à sa cousine Rose Weasley durant leur scolarité. Toutefois, il avait fallu attendre plus de dix ans pour que les deux jeunes gens échangent plus que de simples banalités.  
  
Jonas cherche son nom sur le panneau donnant le plan des tables. Sa sœur se marie aujourd'hui. Sa sœur se marie aujourd'hui avec Louis Weasley. Il a du mal à y croire. Il sait pourtant que Louis et elle sont ensemble depuis près de quatre ans et demi. Jonas sait que Louis avait le béguin pour elle depuis bien avant cela, mais le mariage rend la chose plus concrète. Il a des difficultés à comprendre Louis. Ce dernier n'a que deux ans de plus que lui et Jonas ne se voit pas marier si jeune. Il veut profiter de la vie.   
  
Finalement, Jonas finit par trouver son nom. Il est à la table des Canons de Chudley – sans doute une idée de sa sœur. Le jeune homme se demande comment il doit le prendre. Tout le monde sait que cette équipe est de loin la moins douée du championnat, et cela depuis plus d'un siècle. Il se dirige vers la table et son regard tombe sur Molly Weasley. Elle semble pensive tandis qu'à ses côtés Scorpius et Rose donnent l'impression d'être dans leur bulle.   
  
— Salut ! lance-t-il en s'asseyant à sa place.  
  
Molly lui sourit gentiment tandis que les deux tourtereaux sortent de leur conversation pour le saluer avant de repartir presque immédiatement dans leur discussion. A côté de lui, Molly fixe un point invisible. Il manque encore deux invités à leur table. Du coin de l'œil, il voit son frère s'installer à la table portant le nom des Frelons de Wimbourne. Il entraîne avec lui son petit ami, Albus Potter, qui a pourtant l'âge de Jonas.  
  
— A ton avis, ils ont mis qui d'autre avec nous ? Demande-t-il en se penchant vers Molly.  
  
Cette dernière semble surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole.  
  
— Je crois que James est avec nous.   
— Daisy aussi, intervient Scorpius.  
— Daisy ? Dursley ? Je savais pas qu'ils étaient invités, s'étonne Jonas.  
  
La mère de Daisy, Eugenia, est la cousine germaine de son père, mais bien qu'ils ne soient pas en mauvais termes, ils se voient rarement.   
  
— Bonsoir la compagnie ! s'exclame James Potter en s'asseyant à côté de Scorpius.  
  
Chacun répond à son salut poliment.  
  
— Eh bien ! C'est pas la grosse fiesta ici ! Pourquoi tu fais la gueule, Flint ? Je te rappelle que c'est le mariage de ta sœur !  
— Je fais pas la gueule, rétorque Jonas pas convaincant pour deux noises.  
  
James ne réplique rien mais son sourire entendu veut tout dire. Après quelques minutes d'un silence gêné, Daisy Dursley arrive enfin à leur table. La jeune femme ne cache même pas son agacement. Elle ne voulait pas être là et elle le fait savoir.  
  
— Comment ça se passe à Gringotts ? demande soudainement Jonas.  
  
Il regarde Molly mais cette dernière semble surprise qu'il lui parle. Elle ajuste ses lunettes et questionne peu sûre d'elle :  
  
— C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ?  
— En effet.  
— Tu t'es trompé de Weasley, Flint, intervient James. C'est Roxanne qui travaille à Gringotts.  
— Oh pardon, Molly, s'excuse-t-il maladroitement.  
— C'est pas grave. Ça arrive souvent, réplique-t-elle en souriant gentiment.  
— Tu travailles où alors ?  
— Je suis en formation chez un botaniste. Et toi ?  
  
Jonas perd son sourire et Molly écarquille les yeux comme si elle vient de se rendre compte qu'elle a dit une bêtise.  
  
— Je suis désolée, Jonas. J'ai appris dans la presse que tu avais été suspendu. J'avais juste...  
— T'en fais pas, rétorque-t-il en essayant de prendre un air détaché.  
  
Il a été suspendu de son équipe de Quidditch en décembre pour usage de produits dopants. Il espère pouvoir reprendre la compétition lorsque la sanction aura pris fin. Molly esquisse un sourire désolé tandis que Daisy bâille de manière fort peu discrète. Les serveurs autour d'eux se pressent pour servir l'entrée. Dès que cela est fait, Louis et Eurydice se lèvent pour inviter leurs invités à commencer à manger. Sa sœur rayonne, elle lui ferait presque mal au yeux.  
  
Personne, mis à part Rose et Scorpius, ne discutent autour de la table nommée en l'honneur des Canons de Chudley. A la table des Frelons, Alexander est en train d'embrasser Albus et Jonas se dit que son frère est sans doute déjà saoul. Peut-être devrait-il suivre son exemple ! Au moins il serait sûr de ne plus s'ennuyer.  
  
Convaincu, le jeune homme se verse un verre d'hydromel.  
  
— T'en veux ? demande-t-il à Molly.  
  
Elle hoche la tête. Il la sert et sourit en la voyant boire son verre cul sec. Jonas ne sait pas après combien de verres ils décident de quitter la table. Il croit savoir que James est parti depuis quelques temps déjà voir sa fille, Matilda. La musique est forte et beaucoup se déhanchent sur la piste de danse. Jonas n'a jamais aimé danser et Molly non plus. Ils décident de s'éloigner.  
  
Le reste de la soirée est floue mais Jonas se rappelle assez clairement les détails les plus importants. Il se souvient du sourire de Molly, de l'étincelle dans ses yeux bleus, de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se souvient que c'est cette nuit-là qu'il l'a véritablement rencontrée.


	5. Alicia Flint

Alicia est jolie. Elle a ses yeux et les cheveux châtains de Molly ; le nez de Jonas et les longs doigts de sa mère. Alicia est merveilleuse. Alors qu'il la berce doucement, Jonas ne se rappelle pas avoir jamais été aussi heureux. Il sourit largement, penche son visage vers le bébé endormi et sent son odeur.   
  
C'est sa fille. La chair de sa chair.   
  
Jonas ne se souvient pas avoir aimé quelqu'un aussi fort que le petit être qu'il tient dans ses bras.  
  
— Encore un peu, souffle-t-il à Molly qui veut la remettre au lit.  
  
Il a du mal à croire qu'il est père. Ça y est ! Il entre dans le monde des grands. L'arrivée de leur fille a été une totale surprise pour Molly et Jonas. Alors qu'il la tient dans ses bras, il a des difficultés à se rappeler pourquoi il ne voulait pas que Molly la garde au début. Maintenant qu'elle est là, Jonas ne voit pas son avenir sans elle.  
  
Jonas se souvient avoir pris James pour un fou lorsque sa petite amie et lui avait décidé de garder leur fille en dernière année. Il se rappelle avoir dit à Louis juste avant son mariage avec Eurydice de ne pas se précipiter et de profiter de la vie. Il se souvient les avoir pris pour des fous lorsqu'ils ont annoncé la grossesse d'Eurydice moins de six mois plus tard.   
  
Lui voulait profiter de sa vie. Il ne souhaitait pas s'enfermer dans une routine, même avec Molly qu'il aimait pourtant sincèrement. Ils n'étaient même pas mariés et Jonas n'était certainement pas encore prêt à la demander en mariage.  
  
Jonas se rappelle le regard outré de Mamie Molly, la grand-mère de sa compagne, lorsqu'ils avaient annoncé sa grossesse à la famille Weasley. Il n'avait pas pu manquer son air courroucé et l'avait entendue murmurer plus tard quand elle faisait la vaisselle :   
  
— Et encore un enfant hors-mariage. Ils m'auront tout fait.  
  
Jonas se souvient de la joie de son père et du visage plus réservé de sa mère lorsque Molly et lui leur ont appris la nouvelle. L'homme s'était levé et avait serré Molly dans ses bras. Jonas sait que, bien qu'ils ont peu en commun, son père adore sa petite amie. Sa mère aussi les avait félicités mais Jonas n'avait pas pu pas rater l'inquiétude qui se lisait dans son regard. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment-là : « Il n'a que vingt-deux ans. Que vont-ils faire avec un bébé ? » Plus tard, il avait tenté de la rassurer. Après tout son père et elle s'étaient mariés à vingt ans à peine et avaient eu Eurydice à vingt-deux, non ? Il se rappelle qu'elle a fini par simplement lui demander s'il était heureux. Quand il avait répondu qu'il l'était, elle avait simplement souri avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Tout ce qui comptait pour sa mère était son bonheur.   
  
— Il faut vraiment la mettre au lit, Jo, souffle Molly.  
  
Sa compagne le sort de ses pensées. Il relève son visage vers elle. Molly semble fatiguée et un peu lasse. Il a des difficultés à comprendre pourquoi. Ils ont une merveilleuse petite fille et, malgré les entraînements de Quidditch intensifs, il fait de son mieux pour être présent pour elle et leur Alicia.  
  
Doucement, il pose la petite dans son lit, effleure délicatement son visage endormi. Son cœur se gonfle de bonheur. Il pourrait passer des heures à la regarder dormir.  
  
Elle est si jolie, Alicia.


	6. Catrin Owen

Jonas rencontre Catrin un soir d'été. Molly et lui ne sont plus ensemble depuis près de six mois. Elle lui manque parfois mais les disputes et les reproches dans ses yeux, eux, ne lui manquent. Jonas s'accoude au bar et commande une bière au barman. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu dans le monde moldu. Il se rappelle les vacances d'été en Grèce et les sorties dans les établissements de bord de mer. Cette année, il n'est pas parti là-bas avec le reste de la famille. Il est remplaçant pour l'équipe d'Angleterre et se doit d'assister à chaque entraînements avec assiduité. La Coupe du Monde se rapproche à grands pas. Jonas sait qu'il a eu de la chance, qu'il aurait pu perdre sa place dans le milieu à tout jamais.   
  
Le serveur revient avec sa bière. Jonas la porte à ses lèvres tandis que son regard scanne la pièce. Le pub est bruyant ce soir-là. Il diffuse un match de rugby et les supporters de l'équipe jouant en vert ont envahi l'établissement. Il sourit. Cela lui rappelle l'ambiance des matches de Quidditch. Jonas a toujours pensé que le rugby était le cousin moldu de son sport favori.  
  
Il fronce les sourcils lorsque ses yeux se posent dans un coin de la salle. Une femme est entourée de deux hommes visiblement éméchés et semble essayer de les faire partir sans y parvenir. Jonas hésite quelques secondes avant de se dire qu'il doit intervenir. Il attrape sa pinte et se dirige d'un pas décidé vers eux.  
  
— Je suis désolé, chérie, je discutais avec le barman, ment-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.  
— Bill ! Je disais justement à ces messieurs que mon petit-ami n'allait pas tarder à arriver.  
— Bonsoir messieurs, déclare Jonas en leur souriant largement.  
  
Les deux amis échangent un regard, marmonne un vague bonjour avant de partir.  
  
— Merci, déclare la femme lorsqu'ils se sont éloignés.  
  
Elle a les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus, comme Molly. Toutefois, contrairement à son ex compagne, la Moldue ne porte pas de lunettes et les siens sont plus foncés.  
  
— Je m'appelle Catrin, au fait, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.  
— Jonas, réplique-t-il en la serrant.  
  
Il espère que les lourdauds ne les ont pas vus faire. Cela serait bête qu'ils comprennent qu'ils se sont fait avoir et reviennent.  
  
— Vous n'êtes pas venu pour le rugby ? s'étonne-t-elle.  
— Non, j'avais juste besoin de sortir un peu, réplique-t-il en portant sa bière à ses lèvres.  
— Rupture difficile ? demande la jeune femme.  
— Comment avez-vous deviné ?  
— Parce que je suis dans le même cas, dit-elle en souriant tristement.  
— Je suis désolé, répond-il sincèrement.  
— Pourquoi ? questionne-t-elle gentiment. Ce n'est pas de votre faute.  
  
C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas de sa faute.   
  
— Comment avez-vous découvert ce bar ? demande-t-elle, sans doute pour changer de sujet.  
— J'habite dans le coin.  
— Vraiment ? Moi aussi. Je viens d'emménager dans une coloc, réplique-t-elle en souriant. J'avais du mal à m'imaginer vivre de nouveau seule. C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Pas plus que ça, dit-il sincère. Je dois vous avouer que, de mon côté, aussi ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles.  
— Vous étiez ensemble depuis longtemps ?  
— Quatre ans. Enfin... Presque quatre ans. On a une fille d'un an et demi ensemble.  
  
Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi il lui dit cela. Il sait très bien que l'annonce de sa paternité fait souvent fuir ces possibles conquêtes. Peut-être ne la voit-il pas ainsi ? Peut-être que le fait qu'elle vive la même chose l'incite à parler ?  
  
— Elle s'appelle comment ? questionne-t-elle gentiment.  
— Alicia. Elle est... Elle est très calme, beaucoup plus qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer. Tout le monde nous avait prédit un ouragan pourtant.  
— Tous les enfants sont différents. Je suis bien placés pour le savoir, je suis assistante maternelle.  
  
Jonas ne sait ce qu'« assistante maternelle » peut bien signifier. Il imagine que si Eurydice était là, elle aurait pu lui donner la réponse, après tout elle a suivi l'Étude des Moldus en option, et cela en plus du cours obligatoire. Toutefois, sa sœur n'est pas là et il doit faire sans.  
  
— Vous avez toujours voulu faire ça ?  
— D'aussi loin que je me souvienne oui, répond-elle. Je viens d'une grande famille et c'était toujours moi qui m'occupais de mes cousins plus jeunes, explique-t-elle.  
  
Les enfants ! Elle s'occupe des enfants !  
  
— Et vous ? Que faites-vous dans la vie ? demande-t-elle.  
— Je suis sportif professionnel, réplique-t-il tentant de rester le plus vague possible.  
— Ah ! Vraiment ? Et dans quel sport ?  
— Euh... Rugby, ment-il.  
— Vous ne semblez pas vraiment sûr de vous, remarque-t-elle.  
— Cela se passe assez mal dans mon équipe dernièrement. Je n'aime pas trop en parler.  
  
Un deuxième mensonge qui, il l'espère, permettra que Catrin cesse de poser des questions.  
  
— Oups ! Désolée alors.   
  
Le silence s'installe entre eux plusieurs minutes. Jonas boit sa bière en grandes gorgées. Il n'a jamais été à l'aise avec les silence. Catrin, elle, sirote son cocktail tranquillement. Son sourire avenant n'a pas quitté ses jolis lèvres peintes.  
  
— Dites Jonas ! Vous aimez l'art ?  
— L'art .  
— La photographie pour être exacte.  
  
Il ne s'y est jamais intéressé plus que cela. La seule chose que Jonas sait, c'est que contrairement aux photographies sorcières, celles des Moldus restent statiques.  
  
— Je n'y connais rien, avoue-t-il espérant ne pas le regretter. Pourquoi ?  
— J'ai un ami qui expose ses photos dans une galerie. Je me disais qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble dans la semaine... un soir de préférence.  
  
Il sourit et se sent rougir malgré lui. Jonas ne le sait pas encore mais c'est le début d'une relation qui durera près de sept ans.

 


	7. Rachel Nott

Sa mère sourit en le voyant dans son beau costume. Il sait qu'elle a du mal à croire qu'il se décide enfin à passer le cap. Rachel et lui sont ensemble depuis seulement deux ans mais Jonas est sûr que c'est elle. Elle est la bonne, celle avec qui il a envie de fonder une famille. Il essaye de ne pas penser à Molly ou Catrin. Avec elles aussi, il pensait que ce serait pour toujours ! Mais Rachel n'est pas Molly. Rachel est encore moins Catrin.  
  
Il sourit en pensant à la première fois qu'il l'a vue. C'était son premier jour d'essai au centre d'entraînements des Frelons de Wimbourne. Il jouait pour eux à l'époque et aimait bien observer les nouvelles pousses. Il se souvient qu'elle l'avait impressionné. Elle était rapide et lui avait donné le sentiment de faire corps avec son balai. Elle semblait avoir ça dans le sang.  
  
Pourtant, Rachel ne venait pas d'une famille de joueurs de Quidditch. Son père était défendeur privé – il avait même défendu Jonas lors de ses démêlés avec la Fédération britannique de Quidditch. Sa mère, quant à elle, était aussi défenderesse mais travaillait au Service de Protection des Créatures Magiques, dont elle avait la première employée sous la direction d'Hermione Granger lors de sa création.  
  
Ses parents avait d'ailleurs eu quelques difficultés, au début surtout, à comprendre sa passion et son choix de carrière. Toutefois, ils avaient fini par l'accepter, comme ils avaient fini par approuver son mariage avec Jonas. Toutefois, la potion avait été plus difficile à avaler pour son père, Theodore Nott, qui ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil le fait que Jonas ait déjà une fille. Alicia avait fêté ses onze ans au mois de janvier de cette année deux mille quarante.   
  
— Tu trouves mon nœud papillon bien mis, Maman ? Demande-t-il inquiet. J'ai l'impression qu'il est de travers, déclare-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.  
— Il est très bien, mon chéri, réplique-t-elle malgré tout.  
— Je suis stressé, souffle-t-il. Désolé !  
  
Sa mère sourit doucement.  
  
— Tu étais stressée, toi, quand tu as épousé Papa ? Demande-t-il. Tu n'as jamais douté ?  
— J'étais stressée oui. Quant au fait de douter, c'est normal de se poser des questions mais je n'ai jamais douté du fait que je voulais que notre mariage marche, tout comme ton père. Tu sais, Jonas. On n' en arrive pas à quarante-cinq ans de mariage sans dispute et sans conflit. Tout ça fait partie d'une relation, mais je suis certaine que tu le sais déjà, dit-elle en caressant doucement son visage.  
  
Sa mère va fêter ses soixante-cinq ans cette année. Toutefois, malgré son âge, seuls quelques cheveux blancs parsèment ses boucles désormais courtes. Les rides au coin de ses yeux trahissent sa tendance au rire. Eurydice décrit toujours leur mère comme une personne froide, pourtant Jonas a l'impression de ne l'avoir connue que souriante.  
  
Deux coups frappés à la porte leur font tourner la tête, et Marcus glisse son visage dans l'entrebâille de la porte. Avec les années, ses cheveux ont fini par devenir complètement blancs tout comme sa moustache, qu'il arbore depuis près de dix ans.  
  
— Vous faites quoi ? Tout le monde vous attend ! Lance-t-il.   
— Rachel est déjà là ?  
— Elle t'attend devant le mage marieur.  
— Merde ! s'exclame Jonas en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la pièce.  
  
Son père se décale pour le laisser passer mais Jonas s'arrête net et fait demi-tour.  
  
— Merci Maman, dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.  
  
Jonas a beau ne faire qu'un mètre soixante-quinze, sa mère, elle, atteint tout juste le mètre soixante avec ses chaussures à petits talons.  
  
— Et moi ? Tu ne me remercies pas ? demande son père en souriant.  
— Bien sûr que si, Papa, réplique-t-il avant de le prendre aussi dans ses bras.  
— Je suis fier de toi, mon fils, souffle son père. Allez ! Vas-y !  
  
Jonas se dirige d'un pas décidé vers la salle dans laquelle va avoir lieu la cérémonie. Il a les mains moites tant son stress est important. Les invités sont assis en cercle autour de l'autel sur lequel l'attend Rachel. Ils se lèvent tous en le voyant pénétrer dans la pièce et Jonas a l'impression d'être en retard à son propre mariage, et ce sentiment est accentué lorsqu'il voit que ses parents sont déjà installés à leur place au premier rang. Ils ont certainement transplané pour arriver avant lui et voir son entrée.   
  
Son regard se pose sur Rachel. La jeune femme est magnifique dans sa robe blanche sur laquelle sont accrochés de magnifiques papillons ensorcelés. Jonas sait que ce ne sont pas des vrais mais l'illusion est parfaite.  
  
— Désolé, murmure-t-il en glissant sa main dans la sienne. Désolé, répète-t-il à cause de l'état de ses mains.  
— C'est pas grave, réplique-t-elle en souriant. Le principal c'est que tu sois là.  
— Êtes-vous prêts ? demande le mage marieur.  
  
Ils hochent la tête en même temps. La cérémonie commence. Ils échangent leur consentement puis leurs mains gauches sont liées, le mage jette le sort qui scelle leur union. Des fils de couleurs s'enroulent autour de leur main et de leur poignet et se resserrent jusqu'à disparaître sous leur peau. Le mariage est un engagement important chez les sorciers et leur société compte bien moins de divorces que celle moldue, bien que les statistiques montrent une montée progressive depuis le début du vingt-et-unième siècle.   
  
Jonas n'attend pas que le mage lui dise qu'il peut embrasser sa nouvelle épousée pour le faire. Il entend les rire dans la salle puis les applaudissements.  
  
— Vous avez oublié les alliances, fait remarquer le mage marieur lorsqu'ils mettent fin à leur baiser.  
  
Jonas se sent rougir de gêne tandis que le rire de Rachel lui vient aux oreilles. Ses yeux pétillent de joie et son visage entier respire le bonheur. Il ne se rappelle pas l'avoir jamais vue aussi heureuse. Son cœur se gonfle d'allégresse alors qu'il glisse l'alliance en or autour de son annulaire. Son épouse fait de même et, de nouveau, les applaudissements retentissent.   
  
Jonas entrelace ses doigts à ceux de Rachel. Cette dernière lève leurs mains unies en l'air ; quelques sifflets appréciateurs et rires amusés se font entendre. Jonas tourne son regard vers sa femme qui n'a pas cessé de sourire depuis le début de la cérémonie. Rachel est une femme merveilleuse et il sait au fond de lui qu'elle est la femme de sa vie.


	8. Daisy Dursley

Jonas se retourne dans le lit mais la place à côté de lui est vide et déjà froide. Il se redresse, papillonne des yeux avant de bâiller largement. Des bruits en provenance de la cuisine lui viennent aux oreilles, puis des pas qui se dirigent vers la chambre.  
  
— Oh ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé, souffle Daisy, un plateau dans les mains.  
  
Ses longs cheveux sont lâchés en une cascade aussi blonde que les blés. Jonas adore ses cheveux. Il aime glisser ses doigts dedans surtout lorsqu'ils font l'amour.  
  
— Non, je me suis réveillé tout seul, réplique-t-il en souriant. Petit-déjeuner au lit ? demande-t-il en souriant.  
— Tu as tout compris, rétorque Daisy en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
  
Avec précaution, elle pose le plateau sur ce dernier.   
  
— Mmh ! Des œufs brouillés...   
— Je sais que tu adores ça !  
  
Il sourit largement avant de commencer à manger. Daisy fait les œufs brouillés presque aussi bien que son père. Il perd légèrement son sourire en pensant à ce dernier. Il ne cuisine presque plus depuis le décès d'Eurydice. Il n'est plus allé assister à aucun match de Quidditch non plus. Ce n'est plus pareil sans elle, sans sa voix qui animait presque chaque rencontre de la Ligue. Le décès de sa sœur a été soudain, brutal. Une simple crise cardiaque, aussi bête que cela, l'avait terrassée deux semaines avant son quarante-neuvième anniversaire. La famille avait eu du mal à se remettre de cette terrible perte. Leur mère était restée enfermée dans la chambre d'enfance d'Eurydice pendant près de deux jours tandis que leur père avait tout simplement disparu presque autant de temps. Il n'avait jamais dit où il était allé durant cette triste période et personne n'avait osé lui demander.  
  
— A quoi tu penses ? questionne Daisy, le coupant dans ses réflexions.  
— A mon père. A ma sœur, réplique-t-il. Ça va faire deux ans dans trois mois. Je suis déso...  
— Ne t'excuse pas ! Je comprends parfaitement. Quand... Quand mon père est mort, ça... ça a été très dur pour toute la famille, surtout ma grand-mère.   
  
Jonas sait que Daisy a perdu son père lorsqu'elle était en cinquième année à Poudlard. Cela avait été une année difficile pour la jeune fille de quinze ans qu'elle était à l'époque.  
  
— Parfois j'ai du mal à me dire que cela va faire trente ans dans deux ans, ajoute-t-elle pensive.  
  
Le silence s'installe entre eux et seul le bruit des couverts le brise.  
  
— Jonas, déclare Daisy. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
  
Il relève son visage vers elle. Elle ne le regarde pas ; ses yeux sont fixés sur une tache que le thé a fait en se renversant quelque peu sur les drap violet. Finalement, elle se décide et plante son regard dans le sien. Elle semble déterminée.  
  
— Je suis enceinte, lâche-t-elle, et je compte le garder.  
  
Jonas la fixe sans rien dire, il ne sait de toute manière pas ce qu'il peut répliquer.  
  
— J'ai quarante-trois ans, Jonas. Je pensais que je n'aurais jamais d'enfant mais... mais je pense que c'est l'occasion ou jamais, continue-t-elle décidée. Je ne te demanderais rien si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Jonas ?  
— Tu... Tu es enceinte ? bredouille-t-il.   
— En effet, réplique-t-elle. Je sais que ça doit être un choc pour toi. Je ne m'y attendais pas moi-même.   
— Tu... T'en es à combien ?  
— Dix semaines, répond-elle. Je... Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt à quitter Rachel, Jonas. Tu ne le seras sans doute jamais. J'ai fini par le comprendre.  
— C'est juste pas le moment, Daisy. C'est tout !  
  
Les disputes sont de plus en plus fréquentes dans le couple. La dernière en date : une sombre histoire de balai rangés dans le mauvais placard. L'atmosphère est tendue et Jonas finit par se demander si, pour le bien de leurs trois garçons, Rachel et lui ne devraient pas se séparer.  
  
Il fréquente Daisy depuis près d'un an. Il l'aime bien Daisy. Elle ne se prend pas la tête et ne lui reproche pas son manque d'investissement dans l'éducation de leurs enfants. Sans doute car ils n'ont pas d'enfant ensemble. Enfin... Pour le moment.  
  
Daisy ne lui reproche pas non plus de faire une préférence pour sa fille aînée, Alicia, qu'il a eu avec Molly Weasley. L'homme a du mal à comprendre ce genre de reproche. Alicia a vingt ans, on ne peut tout de même pas comparer la relation qu'il a avec elle et celle qu'il entretient avec ses fils, dont le plus vieux ne va tarder à avoir sept ans, non ? Ce n'est quand même pas de sa faute si son fils, contrairement à son aînée, ne s'intéresse pas au Quidditch. Les jumeaux, quant à eux, sont trop jeunes pour comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Souvent, Rachel lui rappelle de temps en temps que lui-même avait reproché à son père d'avoir été plus proche d'Eurydice que de lui, lorsqu'il était adolescent puis jeune adulte. Toutefois, Jonas assure, à chaque fois, que cela n'a rien à voir. Eurydice et lui étaient tous les deux des passionnés de Quidditch comme Alicia. Son fils est différent. A sept ans, rien ne le rend plus heureux que de concocter des potions sous la supervision de sa grand-mère paternelle. Les deux situations n'ont donc rien en commun.  
  
— A quoi tu penses ?  
— Au fait que je suis un mauvais père, selon Rachel, réplique-t-il.  
— Tu n'es pas un mauvais père, Jonas. Sans doute un mauvais mari mais pas un mauvais père, répond Daisy.  
  
La femme sourit en voyant le regard presque vexé que lui lance son amant.  
  
— Enfin Jonas ! Si tu étais un bon mari, tu n'aurais pas inventé cette histoire de reportages sur les niffleurs sauvages en France pour venir passer quelques jours chez moi, réplique-t-elle.  
  
Jonas a arrêté sa carrière de joueur trois ans plus tôt. A quarante ans tout juste, il avait compris que son corps n'était pas prêt à subir autant que lors de sa glorieuse jeunesse. Il avait, dans un premier temps, pensé à se reconvertir dans le journalisme sportif avant qu'une visite au parc zoologique qu'avaient crée Rolf et Luna Scamander ne le fasse changer d'avis. Trois ans plus tard, Jonas ne regrette pas.  
  
— Je vais la quitter, assure-t-il.  
  
Daisy lui sourit sans rien dire. Il sait qu'elle ne le croit pas.


	9. Bianca Flint

— Papa ! s'exclame la petite fille brune.  
  
Elle tire sur son bras et pointe du doigt un homme qui vend des glaces. Jonas la suit sans protester. Il voit trop peu sa fille puînée pour ne pas la gâter dès qu'ils ont le plaisir de sortir ensemble. Jonas et Rachel ont divorcé quelques mois après la naissance de Bianca. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée de l'appeler ainsi. Il se rappelle à quelque point Daisy a adoré ce prénom lorsqu'il le lui a proposé. Elle n'a su que bien plus tard qu'il s'agissait de celui de la grand-mère maternelle de Jonas. Bianca Connelly faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort et avait été assassinée au cours d'une de leurs missions. Avalon n'avait pas même un an à l'époque, et Bianca avait préféré la confier à un orphelinat moldu pour la tenir éloignée du conflit. Ce choix, qu'elle avait fait pour la protéger, avait tenu sa fille à l'écart de sa famille pendant dix-huit ans. Avalon avait fait sa scolarité à Serpentard où une partie des élèves avait vite fait de lui attribuer le surnom extrêmement insultant de « Sang-de-Bourbe de Serpentard ». Jonas se rappelle parfaitement son étonnement lorsqu'il a appris que son père faisait partie de cette bande peu sympathique. Pourtant lorsque Jonas était entré en première année à Poudlard, Marcus avait été un des premiers à lui dire qu'il aurait affaire à lui s'il apprenait qu'il s'en prenait aux élèves plus faibles. Il avait aussi ajouté que si quelqu'un lui cherchait des noises, Jonas ne devait pas hésiter à se battre façon moldue s'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.   
  
— Poudlard, c'est la loi de la jungle. T'écrases ou tu te fais écraser, disait toujours Marcus.  
  
Avalon Flint ajoutait toujours qu'il ne fallait pas exagérer mais que son père avait raison concernant le fait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser faire.  
  
— Papa ?   
— Oui ma chérie ?  
— C'est comment Poudlard ?  
  
Bianca a presque neuf ans et n'a, pour le moment, toujours pas montré le moindre signe de talent magique. Daisy et Jonas essayent de ne pas le montrer mais ils ont peur que leur fille soit une Cracmol. Daisy a même commencé à chercher dans quel collège moldu ils pourraient l'envoyer lorsqu'elle aura onze ans. Jonas, lui, a envie de croire qu'ils se trompent, que Bianca a juste un peu de retard et qu'elle finira par leur montrer qu'elle est une sorcière encore plus douée qu'eux. Après tout, c'est ce qui est arrivé à Neville Londubat – Jonas a lu la dernière biographie à son sujet, tout le monde dans sa famille pensait qu'il était Cracmol et pourtant il a fini par devenir l'un des sorciers les plus respectés de sa génération.  
  
— Poudlard c'est... C'est grand !  
— Grand comment ?   
— Gigantesque ! Il y a quatre maisons...  
— Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Je le sais déjà ça Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de rire.  
  
Elle lèche sa glace italienne et Jonas ne sait pas quoi dire. Il essaye de sourire. Daisy lui a demandé de ne pas trop lui parler de Poudlard. Elle s'inquiète de ce que cela pourrait faire à leur fille si la promesse d'étudier là-bas ne se concrétise pas. Jonas suit toujours les consignes de Daisy à ce sujet ; il sait qu'elle veut le meilleur pour Bianca, qu'elle tente de la protéger.  
  
— Alors ? C'est aussi bien que Cameron le dit ?   
  
Cameron vient d'entrer en sixième année et raconte toujours tout plein d'histoires à ses frères et sœurs plus jeunes lorsqu'il revient pour les fêtes. Les jumeaux préfèrent quant à eux ignorer leur encombrante petite sœur. Merlin seul sait ce que Rachel peut bien leur avoir raconté !  
  
— Tu ne devrais pas écouter ton frère !  
— Mais... Mais... Cameron, il dit que c'est génial Poudlard et qu'il est sûr que Fiona et moi, on se fera plein d'amis là-bas !  
  
Fiona est la meilleure amie de Bianca. Toutes les deux fréquentent une école élémentaire sorcière. Jonas a du mal à croire que du temps de ses parents, ce genre d'établissement n'existait pas.  
  
— Tu peux te faire des amis à l'école aussi.  
— Non ! Les autres, ils sont tous méchants avec moi. Ils disent que je suis une Cracmol ! Mais Papa, je suis pas une Cracmol, hein ?   
  
Jonas ouvre la bouche pour répondre bien qu'il ne sache pas quoi dire. Le sujet est extrêmement délicat.  
  
— Cameron, il dit que j'irai à Poufsouffle comme lui ! s'exclame-t-elle fièrement.  
— Et comme moi, ajoute Jonas. Pourquoi il dit ça, Cameron ?  
— Parce que je suis travailleuse ! Et parce que je suis gentille ! Il dit que les Poufsouffle sont les plus gentils.  
  
Jonas grimace légèrement en pensant à un de ses anciens camarades de classe. Greg Harper était de loin la personne la moins sympathique qu'il ait pu côtoyer durant sa scolarité à Poudlard.  
  
— C'est vrai que tu es gentille, réplique Jonas bienveillant.  
— Papa ! Pourquoi Eliott et Tristan, ils m'aiment pas ?  
  
Bianca a le don de poser les questions qui fâchent.  
  
— Parce que... Parce que... Tu sais que j'ai été marié avec leur maman avant de t'avoir, ils... ils pensent que...  
— Ils pensent que c'est de ma faute si tu n'habites plus avec eux ? Fiona m'a dit que c'était à cause de ça, le coupe-t-elle.  
— C'est pour ça oui, approuve Jonas.  
  
La petite fronce les sourcils.  
  
— Mais c'est stupide ! s'exclame-t-elle.   
— Pourquoi ?  
— Mais Papa, tu ne vis pas avec Maman et moi.   
  
Bianca se tait plusieurs minutes. Jonas la voit manger sa glace avec application mais ses traits sont durs, elle réfléchit.  
  
— Papa ! dit-elle d'une voix grave.  
— Oui Bianca ?  
— Tu sais Papa, je suis pas comme Eliott et Tristan. Ça me dérange pas que tu vives avec quelqu'un d'autre. En plus, Fiona, elle dit que c'est juste génial d'avoir une petite sœur, sauf quand il est bébé parce que ça crie beaucoup.  
— Tu veux une petite sœur ? s'étonne-t-il.  
— Oui ! Comme ça on pourra jouer à la poupée ! Dis oui, Papa ! Dis oui ! s'écrie-t-elle en sautillant.  
— Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas possible, Bianca.  
  
Elle fait la moue quelques secondes avant qu'un grand sourire n'illumine son visage. Bianca ne reste jamais triste bien longtemps. C'est une enfant joyeuse qui amène toujours la joie et les rires avec elle. Alors qu'elle s'éloigne en trottinant vers la balançoire, Jonas espère que ce joli sourire ne la quittera jamais. Quoi qu'elle soit, Cracmol ou sorcière, Jonas la soutiendra jusqu'au bout. Bianca Flint, sa fille, la dernière femme de sa vie.


End file.
